Sore Loser
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gray Fullbuster was nothing else but a sore loser and he would be damned if he would lose to the one thing in the universe he knew he could beat: his girlfriend's body. [Gruvia - Smut]


**AN:** No plot, just plain old fashioned smutty _kink_. No lovey-dovey, just…. Sex.

**I mean it, guys. Dirty talking (not **that** dirty, but just being cautious here) and all that. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**#**

**Sore Loser**

He was going to do it. It didn't matter how; he was going to do it.

Gray Fullbuster was nothing else but a sore loser and he would be damned if he would lose to the one thing in the universe he knew he could beat: his girlfriend's body.

After a long time denying his feeling towards a certain blue haired Water Mage, Gray finally gave in and told her that they should go out on a date (A real one, not one of the many times they went out to eat together and it _wasn't_ a date) and after explaining to her that no, she could _not_ pick her wedding dress just yet, they started a romantic relationship.

To tell the truth, at the beginning Gray didn't know what to do (his relationships never lasted long) but after learning that Juvia didn't want anything else other than him to be himself, the Ice Mage felt a lot more at ease and the relationship progressed smoothly once the teasing from his guild mates died down.

Juvia was a beautiful woman who was brave, strong, kind and with a lot of love to give. Putting aside some crazy stunts she pulled (Gray admitted to himself that most of it was very entertaining), she was the perfect girlfriend for him; she knew when he needed for her to just hold him or when to distract him with some silliness or even to just sit by his side in silence. For all the time he pushed her away, any other woman would've given up, but not her.

And he – Gray dared to say – loved her for it.

So, when they went further into their relationship and made it more physical (Juvia was quite enthusiastic with kissing and, for once, Gray didn't complain about how intense she could be), the Ice Mage wondered why the hell he hadn't picked up Juvia's subtle invitations before: sex was fuckin' great! Really, he could sound girly, but Gray could swear that Juvia's body was made just for his; breasts full enough to make him drool, that beautiful neck he found out he loved to kiss and bite, the amazing swell of her hips, a pair of the most gorgeous legs he's ever seen – he learned that he liked them even better when they were wrapped around his waist – and her ass filled his hands the way it was supposed to be.

There was only one thing missing: as much as Juvia wanted him (he couldn't really deny it), her body was just as new to sex as his was and it needed to get used to have him inside. First off, she told him that it felt weird and assured him that she felt pain just for a moment during their first time, and after a month of intimacy Gray noticed that she didn't wriggle her hips in discomfort anymore (she didn't even know she did that, the Ice Mage bet), now she even let out a moan of pleasure when he entered; during the first times, Gray would get so overwhelmed with the feeling of being inside her (so hot, tight and wet around his shaft), that he was man enough to admit that he didn't last long enough to give her pleasure.

She gave him _plenty_ of pleasure, _that_ was obvious. Gray could see that she liked to have him, but he would like very much to reciprocate the person who was giving him the best time of his life! Gray wanted to change her into a moaning mess. The little minx knew exactly where to touch to make him shudder, just when to clutch her inner muscles when he was focusing on trying to last longer and she'd bite his neck right under his ear so Gray would do whatever the hell she wanted.

The Ice Mage started to see that she would give it all to him and ask little in return, so focused on his pleasure and the happiness to be with him and to make him feel good.

Not anymore.

Gray accepted Cana's help the day after the brunette took his girlfriend out for a girls' night out and got Juvia drunk – otherwise the blunette would never say anything about Gray not meeting her needs in the bedroom. The very next day – before Juvia even got to the Guild after the hangover that _anyone_ would have after drinking with Cana – the brunette pulled Gray away from their friends and almost slapped him.

"Really_, Gray? You have the stamina, you know your girlfriend but you let her trap you? Come on! I know you never slept around, so…_" _She gave him a book with a red hard cover with golden words_ '_How To Please Your Woman_'. "_Read it all. You know what she will like; you've known her for almost three years. Get to work: that girl needs release by _you_."_

"_Wha-" Gray looked to the book in his hands and blushed hard. "Cana, I don't need…"_

"_You. Do." Cana growled. "Gray, I love you as a brother but I have to tell you: you need to pleasure your girlfriend in bed; _really_ pleasure her and not leave it to her own doings. I'm gonna say it one more time: read the damn book. It helped a lot of idiots of this Guild. Do _not_ leave her hanging otherwise you'll deal with me."_

He read the damn book and it really made him realize that he was being a crappy sex partner and crappier boyfriend. Sure, he could very well last longer but it wasn't all about that, he was lacking _a lot_ on the foreplay – kiss her breasts a few times and touch her down there to see if she was wet was _not_ the only foreplay there was. Sex was about pleasuring each other and in Juvia's mind, she was doing everything right by offering her body for him, but Gray thought differently; he wanted them both to feel good.

Hearing a knock on his front door, Gray immediately went to get, knowing exactly who was. Juvia wore that hideous hat the Ice Mage learned to like, but not her usual clothing; instead she wore a long white skirt and some sleeveless shirt that showed a lot of her cleavage – which Gray would never comply: she had a nice pair of breasts.

"Good evening, Gray-sama." She said with a smile.

"Hey." The Ice Mage greeted and opened the door even more for her to enter. "How was your mission?" Earlier that day the people from the Guild had partied to hard that Gray barely had a moment to talk to his girlfriend before being pulled into a fight with the guys (he did had time to tell her to come by his house later that night, though).

"Boring." Gray let her come inside his house and locked the door. When Gray turned stared at her, she was looking around and when Juvia caught him watching her, she smiled over her shoulder and at that moment his resolve doubled. "Just one guy who thought that he could grab Juvia anywhere."

He raised an eyebrow; Gray was not a jealous man by nature: look and don't touch his girlfriend was one thing (he couldn't help it that she was gorgeous), besides, he would only get jealous if Juvia showed interest in other men, but she never do, so it was all cool. But other men touching what was his? Unacceptable.

"Did you make him feel sorry?" Gray snarled and Juvia giggled.

"He may or may not have drowned for a few minutes in dry ground." Juvia shrugged and Gray laughed; that was his girl.

"Good." The man nodded and stepped closer to his girlfriend, her whole posture going from easy conversation to anticipation of his touch and Gray couldn't help but feel pretty damn great with her reaction.

Close enough but careful not to touch (the book said that build anticipation was a nice beginning and Gray was easily agreeing by the way her eyes darkened), Gray asked in a low voice. "Are you staying the night?"

"If Gray-sama wants her to." Juvia answered and then, unconsciously, licked her lips and the man groaned lightly, the images of what he planned on doing to her flashing in his mind. "Juvia will do anything Gray-sama wants."

Ah, those words. Any man wants to hear those words and it did things to his body; it seemed that he was getting hotter and hotter with just that exchange.

"Good to know." Controlling his blush, Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and guided them towards the couch and Juvia frowned in confusion, glancing towards the bedroom door (they hadn't made out in his couch ever since they had sex) but did what was told. He let go of her hand and sat and when his girlfriend was about to do the same, he stopped her. "No, you need to take off your skirt first." He saw red flood her face and smirked internally. The book had a lot of suggestions, but he knew that ordering her around would get her hot.

"B-but here in the living room?" Juvia looked around as if there were people around.

"Juvia." Gray said in a tone that made the blunette squeak and start to undo the button of her long skirt, letting it pool on her feet as she put her hands together and bit her lower lip in apprehension of what he was going to ask next. Gray took his time appreciating her legs and the small white thong she wore but couldn't lose focus. "Now you can sit." Blushing adorably, Juvia was about to sit by his side when he stopped her once more. "No, not there." He gently coaxed her to stand in front of him and with a look, Juvia knew what to do; she slowly put a knee on the couch next to him just to make sure that it was what he wanted and when she saw no sign that she wasn't doing anything wrong, she put the other on his other side and when she finally settled, she was straddling him, his big hands grabbing her hips so she could get even closer to him. "Are you alright with this?" Gray whispered softly, breaking character just for a moment to make sure she was okay with what he was trying to do.

"Yes." She breathed, her blush darkening and her eyes sparkling. "Please."

He smiled and easily captured her mouth with his, and unlikely his other kisses, this one didn't start sweet and then evolved to hungry, from the moment it started Gray wanted her to know that he meant business that night.

Biting her lower lip before releasing her, Gray took a moment to see her expression and damn, her lips were swollen, her blush hardened and she had the most beautiful look in her eyes. Damn it, he was already half hard with just that and tried to put it in a better position inside his pants (he decided that he would keep his pants on for as long as he could and only take off for the main event, otherwise the friction could be too much) so he could keep going with her, otherwise it would be like any other time and Gray set a goal to make Juvia come with him, not leave her hanging; but Juvia felt the subtle wiggle of his hips and immediately looked down before pressing her hot center against the growing bulge between his legs – his pants and the thin layer of her panties the only barriers between them.

"Let Juvia take care of that for you." She purred moving herself, creating a lovely friction and if Gray were lesser of a man he would've let her… but he wasn't. He grabbed her hips and made her stop.

"You will, but not now." He snarled at her, hating that she was taking him momentarily off the schedule. "You said _anything_ I want, right?" She nodded, her curly hair moving. "There you go. You do what I tell you to do."

"But…" She looked down again; in the past she would be off of his lap and opening his zipper to pleasure him with her mouth to get him off with no regard of what she needed (she really needed to stop trying to make him happy all the time and start to think of herself a little) but he stopped her.

"Juvia." The blunette looked up to him once more. "Once more: you do what I tell you to do. Is that clear?" She nodded and Gray felt proud of himself. He kissed her once more and while she was distracted with his mouth on hers, he started to tug her shirt up until they had to stop kissing so she could raise her arms so the garment could go.

Since she wasn't wearing a bra that day, Juvia tried to cover her breasts out of instinct, but Gray grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. "I didn't tell you to cover your breasts." His eyes were dark as ever and he started to kiss his lover's neck and cleavage. Juvia gasped when his lips started to trail kisses over her left breast and yelped when he bit it slightly. Her arms were released so one of Gray's hands went to grab her right rest while the other did the same with the opposite plus his lips encircled her nipple and Juvia let out a loud moan.

"Gray-sama!" She moaned his name and her hands went to tug his hair and by the way she wriggled her hip and tried to shove his face even more into her boobs, he was doing a very decent job.

With a 'pop' he let go of her left nipple (earning a disappointed whine from her) and went to pay the same attention to the right one and while the sensation of having his mouth on her breast kept her mind occupied, Gray's right hand took a different path and caressed its way down to inside her panties.

Gray groaned while still sucking Juvia's breasts and Juvia let out a sound that mixed surprise, pleasure and anticipation.

"Oh, Gr-" She tried to, but Gray bit her nipple and his fingers started to explore her outer labia and Juvia lost her voice momentarily while drowning in sensations. Gray, on the other hand, was very well aware of the painful erection he was having at the moment plus the sounds Juvia was making (yes, she had been responsive before, but never like that) and the way his fingers got so moist with just a touch on her sex.

Feeling rather smug, Gray teased after releasing her breast and putting a hand on her hips: "Are you using your magic, Juvia?"

The blunette took a moment to realize that he was talking about how wet she was. "No." She moaned when his fingers found a certain bundle of nerves, her voice went to a higher pitch. "It's all for Gray-sama."

"Damn right it is." The man groaned kissed her neck while Juvia wrapped her arms around his shoulder, touching her slowly but enough to keep her wanting more. Gray pinched the woman's clit and she let out a loud moan and he kissed her lips again, their tongues meeting in a slow but sexy way.

Thinking that she was ready, he inserted a finger in her opening – which made Juvia gasp in their kiss – while his thumb didn't stop caressing her clit lazily. Juvia was certainly surprised when Gray started to move his tongue at the same rhythm as his finger eased in and out of her. The blunette's hips moved at its own accord, trying to get more friction and Gray could feel his erection growing because of the pressure she was making on his groin – and hell, that was one of the most erotic things he's ever seen.

He stopped kissing her, but his hands kept his slow torture and Juvia whimpered when Gray caressed his way up to her body, feeling the smooth skin of her back up until he reached the nape of her neck and grabbed her hair strong enough to make her moan but not enough to hurt her (another thing the book said that some women liked and Juvia clearly did).

With her neck more in display, Gray leaned in and bit it lightly and her hands went to his hair once again. "When you do it, is it thinking of me?"

"What?" Juvia couldn't think with his fingers inside her, his thumb caressing her clit and his teeth on her neck.

"When you touched yourself." Gray's voice was hoarse and sent shivers over her spine. "I know you do. I know _I_ did. I thought of you while I touched myself." The Ice Mage felt his fingers get tighten up by her inner muscles and get even wetter with the way he was talking with her which means she was enjoying the way he was talking to her. "Did you think of me when you touched yourself like I am touching you right now?" Juvia whimpered when his fingers stopped inside her and thumb also stopped caressing her clit. "Did you?"

"I…" The woman tried to speak. "I did. All the time."

"Show me." He whispered to her, tightened his grip on her hair and pulled it a little more and Juvia let out a sound of confusion and stared at him. "How you do it without me."

"Y-you are doing right, just…" Juvia leaned forward to see if Gray's thumb could touch her clit once more and when he realized what she was trying to do, Gray moved it away and Juvia whimpered. "Gray-sama." She begged.

"Show me." The man told her more fiercely.

"B-Bu-But." Juvia said, confused, looking down to him.

"_Now_, Juvia, so can I can learn." Gray left no room for argument and, biting her lower lip, she released his hair, their eyes locked on each other's as she put a hand on her sensitive chest and over her flat stomach and inside her panties, touching her clit.

"M-Move your fingers." The blunette told him and he did what was told and she moaned when his thumb covered hers, following the rhythm she set. "Pressure it more a-a-and… circles." Gray complied and she let out a yelp when his finger inside started to move in a steady motion and once the Ice Mage got the right rhythm, Juvia moved her hand away and let him do what he learned. She hid her face on the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; her hips thrusting to his hand while Gray caressed her hair and the other hand pleasured her sex. "Oh, Gray-sama. Right th… oh."

Knowing that he was doing it right, Gray focused on the way she moaned and wriggled on his lap; that's what he needed to hear all the time they had been sex and he only got a tiny fraction of it.

Without further notice he used his strength to turn her so she was lying on the couch and he was over her. She stared at him with surprise and Gray had no doubt that his eyes were filled with hunger as he pulled Juvia's panties down – they were so soaked that he felt his need for her increase even more knowing that he was the responsible for it – and Juvia whined in response of her emptiness.

Positioned himself lower, Gray, with no shame at all (that would come much later when his hormones were in a normal level again), opened her legs as farther apart as the could possible go and groaned with the vision and then looked up to see Juvia's biting her lip, eyes dark with desire and waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to her; and that was what he would do.

He lowered his mouth to her glistening wet center – something the book suggested and he didn't think he'd like to do until he saw it for himself and the need to taste her overcame everything his mind setting – and while Juvia let out a gasp of surprised followed by a loud moan that only made Gray lick, suck and bite her harder.

Then he understood why Juvia liked to go down on him, her reactions of undeniable pleasure were making him harder and harder and the want to bury himself inside her was growing; but Gray Fullbuster had a goal that night.

He eased a finger inside her and she buckled up her hips, then he inserted another one, focusing his mouth on sucking her clit harder than before while moving his fingers; and if her cries were any indication, she was getting closer.

After a few minutes of it, Gray scraped one of his teeth over the unhooded swollen clit and it was what was necessary for her to cry out her released – his fingers got even wetter, her inner muscles contracted and her upper body tightened as she came, making Gray feel so very good with the knowledge that he did that to her.

"I need you inside, Gray-sama." Juvia managed to say weakly between waves od pleasantness.

Losing no time, Gray removed himself from her and kneeled so he could unzip his pants (he purposely didn't wear underwear) and kicked them off so fast that later on he couldn't believe it.

His body covered hers and he kissed her deeply for a moment before pulling back, realizing his mouth still had the taste of her juices and some women didn't like it, but Juvia pulled him back for another kiss and her hand down to grab his groin. Gray moaned in response and did what she want him to: he thrust into her (he did not slide, did not ease, _thrust_) and she voiced her pleasure with it by wrapping her legs around his waist and sinking her fingernails on his back.

"Oh, Gray-sama." She moaned his name and it only made him go faster. A few minutes later, he touched her breasts, bit her neck and was already too close and Juvia seemed not to far behind – thank goodness, he was just too hot with their whole encounter to last longer.

"You feel so fucking good, Juvia." Gray managed to say and then kissed her again. "Tight and wet for me." Feeling his release approaching (he really needed to work harder on that), and knowing she was close again, he slipped a hand between their bodies and did exactly what she taught him earlier and with a surprised cry, she came and the Ice Mage never felt anything like it. "Oh, _fuck_."

She contracted around him, grasping his manhood so tight that he couldn't help but to come a moment later, spilling himself inside her and feeling rather smug that he finally made her come. Twice! Take that Juvia's-Stubborn-Body! It couldn't beat the great Gray-Fucking-sama! Ha!

Not even realizing he fell on top of her and was still inside, Gray nuzzled on the crook of her neck and she giggled after their breaths steadied. The Ice Mage removed himself off inside her and was about to leave when she shook her head and motioned him to return to rest on top of her – the couch left room for little else, which he gladly did. They kissed slowly before he rested his head on her breast while she petted his hair and he caressed her side.

"Gray-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Since we are widening our sex lives… Juvia is _really_ interested in spanking."

"_Juvia!_"

**#**

**AN:** Let's be honest: no matter how much we love the first guy to have sex with, it's almost never good enough to have an orgasm (for a long, long time; of course, there are exceptions). For a woman, sex is something the body has to get used to it and for us gals, sex starts with the _mind_, not only with the wee-wee getting inside the hoo-ha. Women in relationships for _years_ hadn't had an orgasm given by their partners, so…. That's why I made them have a little 'trouble' of getting Juvia off. And it was much easier for Gray to overcome his speed in the trigger because he's a fictional character with lots of stamina. If your boyfriend has this problem, you'll have to be patient. LOL

(And _yes_, my next lemon – whenever that is – will have spanking.)

04/03/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
